


French Braid

by HeyBoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: This was drawn for squadrickchestopher's Practice On Me filling the WinterHawk Bingo square "Haircut."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	French Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293377) by [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher). 




End file.
